Noite de Núpcias
by Alma Wheathearwell
Summary: Sinopse: Oneshot, escrita para participar do 1º Campeonato de Hentai, promovido pela comunidade FanFic InuYasha Brasil .


**Título da fanfic:** Camp. Hentai Noite de núpcias.

**Autora:** Alma Wheathearwell .

**Beta-reader: **Gelaine Uyemura.

**Shipper:** Inuyasha e Kagome.

**Gênero: **Hentai / Lemon.

**Categoria: **Oneshot.

**Censura:** 18+

**Direitos Autorias:** Nenhum personagem me pertence, todos de autoria de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sinopse:** Oneshot, escrita para participar do 1º Campeonato de Hentai, promovido pela comunidade FanFic (InuYasha Brasil).

A cena que se via era muito romântica: Inuyasha carregava sua noiva nos braços, agora, sua mulher! E ao chegarem em frente da porta na casa de praia que tinham alugado para passarem a lua-de-mel, Kagome pegou a chave da porta no bolso do paletó do seu marido e abriu-na, então o hanyou entrou na casa levando sua mulher nos braços e fechou a porta com o pé e disse sorrindo :

-Enfim sós!! Os dois riram como se fossem duas crianças cometendo travessuras; após ele beija-la disse:

-Eu já disse que te amo Sra. Kagome Higurashi Taisho?

-Hum...deixe-me ver... respondeu a garota fazendo uma carinha sapeca e colocando um dedo na boca. - Acho que eu estou sofrendo de amnésia, pois não consigo me lembrar...

Inuyasha já a tinha depositado no chão, mas ainda estava abraçado a mulher, então apertou-na em seus braços e disse:

-Então vou lembra-la, e lhe deu um longo beijo... e quando seus lábios se separam ele fala:

-Eu te amo! Minha Kagome; eu te amo hoje mais do que eu te amava ontem e com certeza menos do que te amarei amanhã! E tornou a beija-la.

-Eu te amo Inuyasha... venha aqui... venha meu cachorrinho. Kagome falou isso enquanto puxava o hanyou pela gravata para irem ao quarto e este corou ao ver o desejo nos olhos de sua mulher, chegando no quarto ela disse:

-Você me ajuda a desabotoar o meu vestido?

E deu as costas para o hanyou, este respirou fundo e com as mãos trêmulas, começou a desabotoar lentamente um por um, dos pequininos botões. Ele se perguntava como podiam existir tantos botões nunca única roupa?

Enquanto se entregava à tarefa de desabotoar aqueles botões que pareciam ser infinitos, mil pensamentos invadia-lhe a mente: o fato dele nunca ter feito amor, o medo dela não gostar dele, seu irmão falando para ele ser carinhoso com ela, o receio de machuca-lá, apesar dela ser experiente, ela nunca tinha feito amor com um hanyou... ao ver o o ombro desnudo de sua amada, deu um beijo nele e como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico Kagome virou-se para Inuyasha sorrindo e com desejo nos olhos começou a abaixar o vestido na frente dele, revelando o seu corpo, quando este caiu aos seus pés , Inuyasha apenas gaguejou:

-Ka, Ka, Ka, gome... e olhava deslumbrado para aquela mulher que usava um espartilho branco, com meias ligas brancas e um salto alto fino e está sorrindo falou:

-Meu Inuzinho, em sete anos eu mudei bastante...

-Foram sete anos para você, que fugiu de mim quando derrotamos o Naruku, eu tive que esperar quinhentos anos para reencontra-la, pois o poço tinha sido lacrado...mas o que importa é que você está aqui e é minha mulher!

-Sim! O passado não importa. E tornaram-se a se beijar , mas desta vez o beijo começou a se tornar mais ardente, suas línguas se tocam com desejo, com urgência, como se não fosse haver um amanhã. Kagome começou a tirar a roupa de Inuyasha, primeiro tirou o paletó, depois afrouxou a gravata, tirou com violência a camisa do hanyou e quando pôs as mãos no cinto da calça dele, percebeu que ele ficara rígido, interrompeu o beijo e falou:

-Hum... será que eu devo?

-Deve o quê? Você esqueceu de pagar alguma conta? Perguntou inocentemente o hanyou, provocando um estouro de risos em Kagome, que depois de rir por um bom tempo do que ele havia dito, resolveu perguntar:

-Você nunca fez amor?

-Eh, er...não! Respondeu corando mais do que um pimentão!

-Prometo ser boazinha com você...

-Nani?

-Inuyasha cala a boca e me beija! Falou isto com um sorriso extremamente sedutor.

E enquanto o beijava tirou a calça e a cueca do hanyou e ao vê-lo nu sorriu.

-Inuyasha tudo isso? Mas é enorme!

E quando Kagome pôs a mão no membro de Inuyasha, este soltou um gemido e começou a sentir uma estranha excitação a correr por seu corpo, seu sangue se movimentava rápidamente pelas veias e seu membro começa a ficar rígido com os carinhos que Kagome estava fazendo nele.

Kagome empurrou o hanyou para a cama e ficou por cima deste, primeiro foi lhe beijando o pescoço, depois desceu para o tronco e foi fazendo um traçado de beijos molhados e mordidazinhas, descendo até chegar o ventre do hanyou, depois desceu mais um pouquinho e sua boca desceu até o membro. Suas mãos acompanharam o movimento e Kagome começou a suga-lo, primeiro a cabeça, sua língua vagarosamente passeava pelos contornos dele, não demorou muito e logo estava sugando-o fortemente.

Ela olhava para Inuyasha querendo mais, esses carinhos estavam levando-o a loucura, Kagome continuou a sugá-lo e quando o hanyou gozou na sua boca, ela engoliu tudinho e subiu dando um beijo molhado no marido, Inuyasha sentia o gosto dele, na boca dela, aquilo estava deixando-o ainda mais excitado, então ele começou a beija-la no pescoço e tirou o espartilho dela. Ao ver os dois seios duros e grandes de Kagome... começou a sugá-los e acarciá-los de leve, começou a beijar seu corpo e suas mãos acariciavam os seios, Inuyasha tirou a calcinha e depois uma das meias e desceu até aos pés de Kagome, chupou dedo por dedo, levando-a as nuvens, depois fez o mesmo com a outra perna, depois foi subindo tão delicadamente... pousou sua cabeça entre as pernas de Kagome, ele alternava entre lambidas no clitóris e penetrações com a língua, Kagome não conseguia evitar os gemidos, um orgasmo se espalhou por seu corpo. O cheiro dela misturado com gemidos e ela vibrando de prazer deixavam-no fascinado e ainda mais excitado. Beijou seu ventre, depois voltou a sugar os seios que estavam rígidos e estumecidos.

Kagome o puxa para si e começa a beija-lo com lascívia e diz:

-Ele é grande e grosso, não sei se aguento... o hanyou olhou-na confuso, mas não teve tempo para falar nada, pois Kagome montou sobre ele e introduziu seu pênis dentro dela, Inuyasha estava deslumbrado, a sensação de senti-la daquele jeito, Kagome era apertada e quente, mexia seu corpo com ritmo, rebolava, subia, descia, parava, depois começava tudo de novo; cavalgava nele com tesão e se esfregava excitada, os dois gemiam e Kagome disse entre gritos que iria gozar e então gozaram juntos.

Assim que Kagome deitou-se ao seu lado, Inuyasha virou-se sobre ela e começou a acariciá-la novamente.

-Inuyasha, você já está pronto para outra? Falou maliciosamente.

-Você esqueceu que sou hanyou? Não é tão fácil me deixar cansado!

E tornou a beijar aqueles seios durinhos, já estava novamente excitado e começou a colocar seu pênis dentro de Kagome, está se contorcia de prazer, ele começou com estocadas lentas, e ela já estava gritando... então acelerou o ritmo estocando com toda a força, na posição papai mamãe...ela gemia e mandava ele não parar, Inuyasha queria guardar para sempre aquele olhar de desejo que via em sua Kagome, enquanto estavam fazendo amor, ela exalava um cheiro que o deixava ainda mais excitado, naquele instante não queria pensar, apenas desejava fazer amor com Kagome, e quando sentiu mais uma vez seu gozo invadir o corpo de sua amada... um prazer tomou conta do seu ser. Kagome sorrindo falou:

-Meu Inuzinho o básico você aprendeu rapidinho, acho que vou começar a te ensinar o avançado... e falou aquilo com uma malícia imensa; provocando no hanyou um olhar curioso, mas naquele momento ele não queria pensar em nada, apenas desejava continuar fazendo amor com ela, sentir o corpo dela, beijá-la, vê-la gemer de paixão, o gemido dela, era como uma canção de acasalamento para a mente dele, tudo o que ele queria é que seus corpos se fundissem num só.

Kagome levantou-se da cama, apesar de sentir suas pernas tremulas, falou:

-Que tal tomarmos um banho?

Inuyasha como se estivesse hipnotizado seguiu-na ao banheiro, mal entraram e ele a encostou contra a pia de granito e começou a sugar os seios dela, enquanto com uma das mãos no meio das pernas de Kagome começou a masturbá-la; enquanto com a outra mão livre passava as garras de leve na pele das costas de sua mulher.

Kagome estava abraçada nele e não queria solta-lo, pois sabia que não conseguiria ficar em pé por causa do prazer que estava sentindo, Inuyasha ia mexendo todo descoordenado na vagina de Kagome, mas de um certo modo, estava gostoso e excitante, porque não eram os movimentos de sempre... ele ia descobrindo levemente cada pedacinho dela, ia passando dois dedos por toda a superfície; ia até o clitóris, ela gemia gostoso...ele veio beijar o pescoço dela, foi quando Kagome sentiu-se arrepiando por inteira, os biquinhos do peito ficaram durinhos... ele voltou a mexer nela e enfiou um dedo, ficou mexendo um pouco, e voltou para clítoris, começou a esfregar gostoso e Kagome continuva gemendo e se entortando toda... por fim ela colocou sua mão em cima da dele e foi guiando. Ele começou a esfregar o clitóris do jeito que ela gostava...dava uma molhadinha na entrada da vagina e voltava... ele a beijava, chupava seus peitos, estava doidinho, o pênis estava roçando na perna dela e podia sentia-lo bem quente, duro e inchado de tesão... foi conduzindo a mão dele, mas viu que ele já estava fazendo do jeito que ela gostava de receber prazer.

-Kagome, você é linda...você me deixa louco...

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Kagome ficou de costas para o hanyou e apoiada na pia gelada, falou para ele abraçá-la... ele se encostou em Kagome... foi encoxando... ela olhou para trás e disse:

-Está esperando o quê? Me possua...

Ele a apertou mais contra o seu corpo e ela abriu um pouco a perna e arrebitou a bunda para trás... ele segurou o pênis e encostou a cabeça na portinha da vagina... Kagome deu umas reboladinhas devagarinho e foi encaixando o pênis nela...de repente ele enfiou tudo de uma vez... ele gemeu muito gostoso, ela levantou a perna e falou para ele segurar, ela era muito flexível por causa da Yoga, então... ele foi abrindo mais e começou a meter, foi enfiando e Kagome gritando para ele ir mais fundo...ele bombava e gemia, olhava para os peitos dela sacudindo e metia com mais força... Kagome sentia que ele já ia gozar, não ia agüentar e falou:

-Isso mete mais forte! Quero sentir você me possuir por inteiro. Mais...não pará que estou quase gozando... vai mais forte...isso...ahhhh...ahhhhh,... ele já estava virando os olhos... mas metia muito forte e bem rápido, como ela gostava... olhou para ele e viu que ia gozar...se soltou, só fechou os olhos e pediu... mais rápido...mais...maaaaaaaiiissss! Inuyasha já estava gozando de novo, ouvindo aquele gemido gostoso dela... e sentia o pênis pulsando dentro dela...ele se soltou caindo com o tronco para frente, a pressionando contra a parede e cheirando os cabelos dela, ainda ia gemendo toda vez que soltava o ar, ainda ofegante... Ficaram largados ali por um tempo e com pênis dele dentro dela. Ainda ofegando Kagome falou:

-Vamos tomar banho juntos...

A água morna tornava os carinhos ainda mais convidativos, Kagome ficou de quatro no chão e pediu para que ele a penetrasse e o hanyou começou em movimentos de vai e vem bem lentos... para começar a esquentar a situação... ela pediu para dar uma paradinha... que iria fazer umas coisas que aprendeu uma vez com umascertas bolinhas... ele a olhou confuso mas logo começou a sentir**...** Kagome fazendo contrações e sugando o seus pênis com a vagina, como uma massagem no pênis**,** feito por uma boca experiente. Então recomeçou com as metidas violentas.. era um sonho.. penetrava-a gostoso por trás e pegava nos seus peitos e apertava.. Ela estava louca de tesão, por fim gozaram juntos novamente!

Mas o desejo ainda não estava saciado, Inuyasha retornou ao quarto levando-a nos braços e quando a colocou novamente sobre a cama, naquele instante, o tempo parou! Só existia os dois em toda a face da Terra.

Sorriram e trocaram olhares desejosos. Ele acariciou a face rosada dela com a mãos e beijou deliciosa e demoradamente aquela boca, que deixava qualquer homem, youkai ou hanyou com vontade de senti-la em seus braços. Cada toque de sua mão com a pele dela, fazia-a estremecer. Ela retribuía carinhosamente o toque nos lábios rosados, imaginando as mãos dele em suas pernas.

Parecia mentira que ele finalmente pudesse te-la , pudesse senti-la, pudesse fazer amor com ela. Nem em sua imaginação ele pôde pensar que ela era tão macia, tão úmida, tão gostosa.

Eles ainda se queriam. Não havia sido o suficiente para ambos.

Ela sentou no meio de suas pernas, os cabelos soltos, ele cheirava seus ombros enquanto acariciava seus seios. Ela relaxava enquanto ele a penetrava com o dedo brincando com sua vagina.

O desejo era forte e grande. Não pensavam no antes, no depois e em ninguém.

Ele merecia o melhor dela, e ela o melhor dele!

A cabeça dela fervilhava de idéias e medos. Ela era ousada, mas não queria que ele a rotulasse; porém, ela não pensava mais em pudor, queria se mostrar, queria senti-lo cada vez mais forte.

O silêncio e o desejo perpetravam o ambiente. Queriam conversar, mas não queriam quebrar o poder mágico de cada toque.

Ela se virou, encaixou as pernas nos quadris dele e o abraçou. Seus seios firmes roçavam a pele dele, suas mãos acariciavam as costas fortes e seus lábios beijavam seu pescoço. Seus olhos se encontraram com os dele e se penetraram de forma terna. Não era mais apenas sexo e sim sentimentos escondidos em ambas as almas.

Ele passou óleo perfumado pelo corpo dela, com mãos suaves, pelas intermináveis pernas que aniquilavam sua razão, sua pele alva realçava o tom rosa de sua concha e de seus mamilos. Seu sorriso era fascinante e seus cabelos... ah seus cabelos caíam em leves mechas, dando a ela um ar de menina. Sua pele perfumada exalava o cheiro de sexo, de mulher ousada e isso fazia com que ele a quisesse cada vez mais.

Ele deslizou suas mãos banhadas em óleo pela barriga dela, seus olhos cintilavam ao vê-la fechar os olhos numa rendição feminina absoluta; massageou seus seios deixando seus mamilos cada vez mais eriçados.

- Você está disposto a recomeçar? Perguntou ela com olhar sequioso e voz rouca.

- Sim... E você linda? Perguntou...em resposta admirando o olhar dela.

Ela sentia ferver em seu corpo cada gota de prazer e paixão, um misto de euforia, calma e medo, fizeram-na estremecer sobre aquele hanyou que a possuía, cada fibra de seu ser torcia num arrepio incontrolável de seu corpo. Ele, percebendo o que acabara de acontecer e vendo que ela estava completamente extenuada, tomou controle da situação; deitou-a na cama**...** metia fundo ao ouvi-la gemer e gritar de prazer. Segurava em seu quadril vendo sua pele suada brilhar com o reflexo do luar que penetrava pela janela.

Aquela mulher era mais do que ele havia desejado. Ela era menina e mulher, forte e frágil, tórrida e gélida, santa e puta. Tudo ao mesmo tempo! Ele nunca havia encontrado ser semelhante, com todo aquele mistério a ser revelado. E ele queria desvendá-la por completo.

Ele não sabia o que aconteceria depois, mas gostaria que ela estivesse para sempre ao seu lado. E a incerteza de não tê-la para sempre, novamente o afligia! E uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua face. Sabia que um dia sua amada Kagome iria morrer, enquanto ele permaneceria vivo .

Ele a tinha, ela era dele, ele sabia disso!

Ele a admirava. Aquele olhar meigo, perfurava sua alma! Parecia que ela sabia o que se passava em seu coração. A simplicidade dela arrebatava seu ser. Ele a queria para ser sua. Tão somente sua! A queria para tê-la sempre por perto, para ter sempre seus olhos sobre os seus, para ter seu sorriso a cada amanhecer. Ele a queria para amá-la, ele a queria eternamente!

Ela deitou-se ao seu lado e adormeceu angelicalmente. Isso o perturbou, ao ver aquela beleza emoldurada pelos cachos negros que lhe caiam sobre a testa... ele a olhava com carinho, com ternura. Não sabia o que fazer. Isso o afligia! Ele voltou para seu lado, ela despertou sorrindo; ele beijou sua face e sua boca de forma terna, ela retribuiu. Ele percorreu seu corpo com as mãos, queria possuí-la mais uma vez; ela entendeu o recado e cedeu aos carinhos recebidos, ele queria amá-la...

E ele o fez!

Ele deu à ela tudo o que uma mulher precisa... ele deu sua alma, todo o seu amor e coração à ela!

Ele percorreu o corpo quente dela com beijos e carinhos, com sentimentos transmitidos pelas suas mãos. Ela sentiu aquela ternura e entregou-se de alma aberta.

Ele penetrou-lhe suavemente e fotografava com o olhar cada expressão, cada sorriso, cada movimento, cada pintinha de seu corpo nu, cada olhar que ela dava para ele.

Não queria esquecê-la. Nunca! Já que ele não poderia tê-la para sempre ao seu lado, a teria como a melhor lembrança, como o melhor momento de sua vida!

Ele a amou como nunca amaria a qualquer outra mulher.

Ele a sentia, ele a acalentava desejando que o tempo parasse para sempre, mas era inútil; o tempo não pararia jamais.

Quando ele finalmente gozou dentro dela, sussurrou silenciosamente: "eu amo você meu anjo" e adormeceram juntos. Ela ouviu um sussurrar, mas não conseguiu discernir uma palavra sequer.

Inuyasha ao acordar com os raios de sol que batiam em seu rosto, sorriu ao ver que Kagome estava em seus braços e que aquela noite não havia sido um sonho e sim a primeira de muitas outras, a despertou com um beijo e seus olhos novamente se incendiaram de paixão...

**Fim **... **desta noite**... **E o início de muitas outras.**


End file.
